Notes and Fourposter Beds
by douleur.de.sang502
Summary: Ron and Hermione get caught passing notes. They hide out of embarrassment. What happens when they hide? ; Rated T just in case. My first fan fic... Please tell me if you like it and any suggestions...in other words R&R. I so don't own this... How sa


Passing notes in Professor Binns class.

**Ron:** Hermmiiiiooooneeee……

**Hermione:** Yes Ron?

**Ron:** Does Binns ever shut up?

**Hermione:** Errrr…. Is that a rhetorical question?

**Ron:** A What?

**Hermione:** Never mind

**Ron:** Don't you know it's going to fast,

**Hermione**: HUH?

**Ron:** Racing so hard you know it won't last.

**Hermione:** Errr. Ron?

**Ron:** Don't you know what cant you see… Slow it sown, read the sign so you know just where you're going.

**Hermione:** Ron… you're scaring me.

**Harry:** STOP RIGHT NOW, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!

**Hermione:** But I didn't do anything?

**Ron:** I NEED SOMEBODY WITH THE HUMAN TOUCH!

**Hermione:** HELPPP!! Wha-

**Harry:** HEY YOU ALWAYS ON THE RUN!

**Hermione:** these sound familiar.

**Ron:** GOTTA SLOW DOWN BABY, GOTTA HAVE SOME FUN!!

**Hermione:** OMG!! You guys are on a Spice Girls craze…… HELP!!

**Ron:** there is nothing wrong with it.

**Harry:** Yeah Hermione. Let loose… Plus Ron needs somebody with a human touch wink wink

**Hermione:** Huh?

**Ron:** HARRY! Shut up you pratt!

**Hermione:** Stop! Before we get caught. I wouldn't like to see Binns face if –

Just then Professor Binns took the note from under Hermione. All you could hear was three very loud gulps coming from the trio.

"And what do we have here? Passing notes in my class?" Professor Binns said loudly glaring at the three.

"Sir… we… I …ummm." Ron stammered then gave a nervous laugh.

Professor Binns turned around still with the note in his hands and walked well floated really towards Seamus**.**

"Mr. Finnegan, please read this loudly to the class." Binns looked at the three.

Hermione looked like she might faint.

Seamus stood up slowly holding the note and quickly skinning through it and snorting lightly and holding back a laugh.

"Sure cough ok." He gave the three a pitiful glance before loudly beginning.

"**Ron:** Hermmiiiiooooneeee……" He whined. As soon as he started everyone looked at Hermione. Harry looked like he had lost all emotions and presumably thinking of anywhere but there.

Hermione had her eyes wide and had lost a lot of colour in her face.

"**Hermione:** Yes Ron?" He continued now in a more girly voice.

"**Ron**: Does Binns ever shut up?" Seamus looked quickly at Binns who looked entertained that is of course until then.

"**Hermione:** Errrr…. Is that a rhetorical question?" He said in a Hermionish voice.

"**Ron:** A What? Hermione: Never mind." Seamus stopped before continuing, and then suddenly started again in a singing voice.

"**Ron:** Don't you know it's going to fast," While he said this, Ron and Hermione seemed to slide down their seats out of embarrassment. Everyone looked at them not knowing what to do.

"**Hermione:** HUH? **Ron:** Racing so hard you know it won't last." He continued singing Ron's bits. Ron and Hermione found themselves practically under the desks, holding each others hand so they wouldn't die of embarrassment.

"**Hermione:** Errr. Ron? **Ron:** Don't you know what cant you see… Slow it sown, read the sign so you know just where you're going. **Hermione:** Ron… you're scaring me." Seamus stopped and cleared his throat before continuing.

"**Harry**: STOP RIGHT NOW, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" Seamus Started bellowing in a sing song voice. At that point everyone was laughing hysterically.

"**Hermione:** But I didn't do anything? **Ron:** I NEED SOMEBODY WITH THE HUMAN TOUCH! **Hermione:** HELPPP!! Wha-" Seamus stopped and took a breath and laughed.

"**Harry:** HEY YOU ALWAYS ON THE RUN! **Hermione**: these sound familiar." Everyone stopped to look at Hermione and shake their heads in disappointment. The smartest witch of the age couldn't figure out that they were 'singing'.

"**Ron:** GOTTA SLOW DOWN BABY, GOTTA HAVE SOME FUN!!

**Hermione:** OMG!! You guys are on a Spice Girls craze…… HELP!!"

Harry was the only one who wasn't laughing or slowly dieing from embarrassment, obviously being still in his own little fantasy featuring himself and a certain little red-head, who had lots of freckles and always made him laugh……………RON!! nah just kidding GINNY!!

"**Ron:** there is nothing wrong with it. **Harry:** Yeah Hermione. Let loose… Plus Ron needs somebody with a human touch wink wink."

As soon as he said this everyone looked at them under the table holding hands. Ron's face was almost as red as his hair and they quickly let go of each others hands and looked away.

When Ron noticed that they were all looking he stood up in one quick movement and burst.

"I do NOT need somebody with a human touch." He almost yelled this. When he said this he quickly regretted it and slid back down as everyone was having hysterias.

"Continue…" he said to Seamus. Ron looked like someone smeared red lips stick over his face.

"Ok, maybe I do need a human touch." He whispered so only Hermione could hear and they held each others hands again so they wouldn't run out of the room with embarrassment.

"**Hermione:** Huh? Ron: HARRY! Shut up you pratt! **Hermione:** Stop! Before we get caught. I wouldn't like to see Binns face if-" Seamus stopped and gave the note back to Professor Binns.

Just then the bell went and Ron and Hermione grabbed their stuff and quickly ran out, completely forgetting Harry.

Once they were safely in the Common Rooms they heaved a sigh and relaxed a bit, but just then the portrait door opened and people seemed to be coming in but still not being able to see them.

They both looked at each other with horror in their eyes. Obviously not wanting to see anyone at the moment.

Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and they started running to the boy's dorms. They ran straight to Ron's bed and collapsed on it. They were both lying on it with their eyes wide open and breathing deeply.

"That was-" Hermione started between pants.

"The most-" Ron continued.

"Embarrassing," Hermione added

"Humiliating," Ron said.

"Horrific," Hermione said.

"Petrifying," Ron said.

"Hilarious," Hermione's panting seemed endless.

"Interesting," Ron continued.

"Daring," Hermione said

"Thing we _ever_ did." Ron finished off the sentence.

"That is of course in Binns class. You usually just sleep through it all." Hermione added.

Their breathing started to cease and they pushed themselves on the bed and had their backs to each other, leaning.

Then they suddenly heard footsteps and voices coming from outside the dorm. They turned around immediately thinking the same thing.

If they saw Hermione in the Boy's dorm, on Ron's bed, with Ron on it, looking slightly out of breath… you get the drift.

"Curtain!" Was the only this Hermione said. Without even thinking about it, Ron grabbed the curtain of his four-poster bed and pulled it shut while Hermione did the same to the other side.

They were completely covered from the boys prying eyes, but they could still hear them if they moved too much.

Ron put a finger to his lips to make sure she didn't speak. Hermione looked Ron straight in the eyes and had a brilliant idea.

She pulled her wand out and muttered a few incantations under her breath.

"There all don-" She never got to finish her sentence because something lunged at her and covered her mouth with a hand. She instinctively closed her eyes

They had fallen and Ron was lying completely on top of Hermione. When she opened her eyes she saw that the other hand was still on his lips making sure she wouldn't say anything.

She figured he hadn't understood that she did a hearing charm so that they couldn't be heard and also couldn't hear what was outside. She also did a blocking charm so the curtains couldn't move.

She wriggled her hands from under him and slowly pulled his hand down away from her mouth.

Ron moved his hand way from his lips and slowly moved his arm over her head and started playing with her hair subconsciously.

Hermione looked into his eyes. _'Wow. When did Ron's eyes get so…so…so wow?!'_

Ron looked at Hermione like she was the goddess of love and beauty. _'Her hair's so soft, and her nose is so cute and small.'_ Ron's gaze scanned her face, as if trying to memorize every bit of her.

'_Those lips! Those small, plump, red lip! If only I could just kiss those lips then I'd be the happiest person in the world. And that smell. How is it she smells so nice? She smells sweet, like sugar.' _

Ron took a whiff of her smell and brought his eyes back up to her chocolaty eyes.

Hermione noticed every last freckle on Ron's face and suddenly had the urge to trace them with her finger.

Her will power seemed to have hidden in a far place. So Hermione did the only thing she could think of.

She gracefully pulled her hand out and with one gentle finger played connect the dots with Ron's face. Her eyes fell again into the deep blue eyes that were looking deeply in hers.

Ron moved the arm that was just above Hermione's chest and gently stroked her face. At the touch of him on her face she let out a light sigh and closer her eyes.

They stayed like that for a while. He; stroking her face and playing with her hair, analyzing her beautiful face and every now and again taking in a deep breath of her scent, pushing them only closer every time and making Hermione almost whimper.

And she; caressing his face gently and having placed her other hand peacefully on his lower back. They felt like they were in absolute bliss.

After what seemed like hours, Hermione opened her eyes and was looking straight into his.

Ron slid his hand down to her lips and slowly traced them. Then with that same finger he went down to under her chin and lifted her head up a little.

He put the hand that was playing with her hair behind her head for support.

Slowly they both moved closer shifting ever so slowly towards each other. As they got closer, the eyes that were looking at each other so inattentively closed.

Once the eyes were closed they leaned in just that last centimeter and brushed each others lips so lightly, as if they could break the other. After a few seconds they slowly parted and fluttered their eyes open.

They both thought that if anything like this ever happened it would feel awkward, but it didn't. It felt right.

Hermione cupped his face with one hand and stroked her thumb against his cheek. He did the same to her.

After a few minutes of just looking at each other, they moved closer again and placed another gentle kiss on their lips. The same lightness to the kiss as before but this time Hermione parted her mouth a little and soon Ron did too and opened his a bit more then she had. The pash was the most innocent of kisses.

When they parted it seemed involuntary. They were panting hard against each other and it made them only be closer to the other.

Ron leaned down and placed a small kiss on her head. When he pulled back she was looking at his with urging eyes.

A small smile crept to his mouth before leaning in and whispering in her ear.

"You're gonna make me say it aren't you?" He whispered.

Hermione waited a while before she too smiled and in the lightest of voices she answered.

"Yes." He hardly heard her.

He gave her a loving smile before leaning down toward her again. They were so close that it was hard to kiss.

"_I love you." _It was barely hearable, but as he spoke his lips brushed hers.

They were both smirking at each other, than he leaned down and kissed her.

They pulled away again.

"You know what? I think I love you too." She whispered back.

He leaned up and hovered above her hair. Closing his eyes and taking in a big whiff of the sweet scent.

"It will be our dirty little secret." He said into her hair and then kissed the top of her head.


End file.
